Et le loup sort du bois
by AuraWrote
Summary: Cora annonce à Stiles que Derek quitte la ville. Ce dernier à quelque chose à lui révéler, quelque chose d'important. Two-Shot, Sterek. Venez lire.
1. Première partie

Bonjour ou bonsoir. Voilà la première partie de mon two-shot **_"Et le loup sort du bois"_** . Je n'ai vraiment pas voulu faire de ce _two-shot_ quelque chose de trop _quiche_ ou trop _gnangnan_ même si je pense que dans le fond, il l'est. Il existe une multitude de fan fiction _Sterek_, il est donc difficile de trouver une idée qui se démarque des autres. J'ai beaucoup était inspirée par les derniers épisodes de la saison 3A. J'ai aussi essayer de _respecter les caractères_ des deux personnages que j'apprécie, j'espère ne pas avoir fait de dégâts. L'univers de Teen Wol ne m'appartient pas. Bonne lecture.

* * *

**_Première partie._**

Un proverbe japonais dit: "Demander ne coûte qu'un instant d'embarras. Ne pas demander, c'est être embarrassé toute sa vie.". C'est sur cette idée que Stiles Stilinski décida de se lancer. Il avait décidé, qu'après tous ces événements, toutes les successions de problèmes de ces derniers temps, c'était le moment de lui révéler la vérité; avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Oui, il avait décidé d'annoncer à Derek Hale -un loup-garou anciennement alpha très violent- qu'il avait succombé à ses charmes et de cette manière, qu'il était fou amoureux de lui. Il avait conscience qu'il risquerait sans doute de percuter un mur, le sol, des tables, des chaises, un poing ou autre, mais il prenait le risque, car il le fallait, avant que Derek quitte la ville pour partir on ne sait où...

C'est Cora qui l'avait informé du souhait de quitter la ville de Derek. Elle lui avait simplement dit: "Il veut partir." Et Stiles a ressentit un malaise. Cora savait. Elle connaissait les sentiments de l'adolescent mais n'en avait jamais parlé avec lui, peut-être parce qu'elle ne le connaissait pas tant que cela au final ou par pudeur.

Même Stiles n'en avait pas parlé, à personne, vaguement souligné avec Scott, mais ce dernier n'en avait rien à faire; Stiles n'a rien ajouté. Au moment où Stiles réussissait une approche -amicale- avec les Hale, ce fut un choc, tout c'est enchaîné dans la tête de Stiles, son cœur s'accélère et il était au bord, encore une fois, d'une crise de panique. Derek ne pouvait pas partir, pas maintenant, pas quand tout recommencé à devenir calme. Et pas sans que Stiles est mis les choses au point vis-à-vis de ses sentiments.

Stiles n'avait pas dormi de la nuit. Il a réfléchi, réfléchi encore et encore. Arpenter la pièce en faisant les cent pas depuis qu'il avait raccroché au téléphone avec Cora. Et il en est arrivé à la conclusion: je dois lui parler! Conclusion facile, trop facile. Que lui révéler au moment propice ? Comment le lui avouer ? Simplement ? Directement ? Ou envelopper les choses dans un drap de paroles inutiles ? Non, mauvaise idée, Derek déteste quand Stiles parle trop. Même si parler était un trait de caractère de sa personne. Stiles réfléchissait et soudain, l'idée que Derek ne puisse pas partager ses sentiments lui traversa l'esprit. La panique revint et il se sentit frêle, fragile. Il n'était pas comme Scott, qui faisait face à ses sentiments comme ils venaient, ni à Lydia qui pouvait interpréter un personnage à la seule force de sa volonté, ni à Derek, qui avait tué une personne innocente, une personne qu'il aimait, Paige. Depuis qu'il connaissait l'histoire de Paige et de Derek, Stiles portait une douleur, et une sorte d'empathie: imaginer un Derek fragile, lui aussi, qui s'est endurcit tellement profondément pour devenir celui qu'il est désormais: froid, sec, mystérieux. Mais Stiles était passé outre ce côté, il avait vu un loup jeune, amusé et amusant, souriant, gentil et généreux. Ce fut difficile de percevoir ce côté-là, mais avec le temps, ce charme avait conquit Stiles. Il se demandait aussi, souvent, si le loup était capable d'aimer une personne aussi fort qu'il eut aimé Paige. Sa question fut rapidement mise en valeur quand il s'aperçut du rapprochement de Derek et de Mlle Blake qui au passage c'est avéré être le Darach! Etais-ce de l'amour ou seulement de l'attirance entre eux ? Jamais il ne pensera y répondre. Et le voilà, encore à penser. Alors, il passa son répertoire téléphonique en revu, cherchant quelqu'un qui pourrait bien vouloir l'aider. Scott dormait à cette heure-ci, demain ils avaient un match de lacrosse et l'adolescent savait qu'il n'était pas raisonnable de rester éveillé. Ce fut Cora qu'il appela, en second choix. Celle-ci ne fut pas d'une très grande aide, elle devait être occupée ou agaçait d'entendre encore la voix déroutante du jeune homme; ce qui fût trahi par les nombreux soupires qu'elle laissa échapper à l'autre bout du téléphone. Elle finit par le conseiller, après le long monologue de Stiles: " Je ne sais pas quoi te dire Stiles. Ça fait des années que l'on ne s'est pas revus, il est une personne différente, tellement différente... Ecoute, fait quelque chose qu'il aime et puis dit lui, clairement, laisse parler ton cœur pour une fois et pas ton cerveau, Stiles, arrête de penser. Aller, tu peux le faire, si tu veux tu peux! " Oui s'il le voulait, il le pouvait et, il le voulait! Et c'est là, aux portes du sommeil que l'idée lui vint, comme un déclic, enfin. _Paige, violoncelle, surprise, Derek._ Mais oui, pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé plus tôt.

Stiles avait envoyé une requête à Cora, le lendemain. Elle ne répondait pas au téléphone alors il laissa un message: "C'est Stiles, oui encore je sais, je suis désolé. Je me demandais si, disons, avec ton énorme gentillesse, tu pouvais éventuellement dire à ton frère, que quelqu'un voudrait le rencontrer dans la salle de musique du lycée vers quatorze heures. Mais surtout ne lui dis pas que c'est moi, d'accord? Je t'en surplis, je te revaudrais ça, du moins, je vais essayer ahah. " Il était six heures trente du matin et Cora n'était pas encore réveillée, ce fus le principal concerné qui lut le message en premier.

Quatorze heures deux minutes. La sonnerie annonça la fin de la pause déjeuner, les élèves du lycée s'engouffrèrent dans les salles de classe hormis un élève, Stiles Stilinski, qui lui, entra dans la salle de musique. Elle était vide, personne n'avait d'heure de permanence, personne ne portait d'importance à cette salle si on excluait les rares personnes du club de musique. Tous les instruments étaient là, la plupart étalés sur les étagères et recouverts d'une fine couche de poussière. Stiles installa une chaise en face du tableau, plaça un pupitre devant celle-ci, prépara une partition et pris délicatement un instrument qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Au même moment, Derek Hale posa ses pieds sur le parking du lycée. Il avait vraiment hésité à venir. Que lui voulait bien Stilinski ? Rien qui pourrait l'intéresser surement, mais il voulait quand même venir à ce "rendez-vous", peut-être pour lui dire au revoir, car, avec le temps, il s'était vraiment et sincèrement rapprochés. Il avait fini sa valise l'heure précédente, avec beaucoup de nostalgie. Il pénétra dans le lycée, le pas hésitant. Il reconnut la respiration agitait de Stiles, il a suivi ce son et fut mené à une salle qu'il reconnaissait. Il s'arrêta devant la porte, la respiration de Stiles venait soudainement de se calmer et devint régulière. Un son retentit à ses oreilles, faisant frissonner son corps. Un son de corde frottés, un son de violoncelle, un son qu'il connaissait. Il entrouvrit la porte et le son se fit plus progressif, plus mélodieux. Derek sera le poing, ce son, ce son, ce son, ce son, ce son...

_ Stiles! Arrête! _Grogna_ _le loup en direction du dénommer._

Mais Stiles resta concentré dans sa prestation et Derek ne put retenir son attention. Il s'accouda au mur et ferma les yeux. Il vit le visage de la première personne qu'il aura réellement aimé, Paige. Une douleur apparue au creux de son cœur, il hésita à l'interpréter comme étant de la tristesse ou de la culpabilité. Stiles était doué avec l'instrument. Il jouait l'Ave Maria. Ce son était le même que dans ses souvenirs, un son pur, un son d'artiste, un son vrai. Les notes étaient mélodieuses. " Je suis infaillible niveau concentration! ", la voix si douce de Paige résonnait dans sa tête, encore et encore. Tout était de sa faute, tout ce qu'il se passe dans sa vie est de sa faute. Stiles souffla, et posa le violoncelle au sol. Derek ouvrit les yeux et arbora un sourire en coin en voyant la mine souriante du musicien.

_ Où as-tu appris à jouer ? _Demanda le loup._

_ Ma mère m'avait inscrit à des cours. Je ne pensais pas que ça me servirait un jour_. Répondit calmement Stiles. _

Silence. Derek interrogea son interlocuteur:

_ Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

_ Ca ne t'as pas plu ? _Déçu d'une telle réaction de la part du loup ._ J'aurais dû m'en douter après tout.

_ Mais non, ce n'est pas ça. C'était très bien, tu es très doué. Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu veux me parler ? Pourquoi tu me fais écouter ce morceau ? Pourquoi vouloir me faire me souvenir de Paige ?

_ On se calme le loup. _Répliqua Stiles en se levant. _D'habitude, c'est moi qui pose des questions et je pense que tu vas un peu loin là.

_ Réponds! _Grogna le loup_.

_ Bon, ces derniers temps, je me suis rendu compte de quelque chose d'important, un tournent dans ma vie, quelque chose que je n'avais pas prévu.

_ En quoi ça me concerne ?

_ Euh... En tout en fait.

_ Développe.

_ Tu sais, tes relations avec les femmes, ça n'a jamais vraiment marché, cela a toujours mal fini si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Bref! Et disons que je m'inquiète, en quelque sorte.

_ Et?

_ Et, j'ai une proposition à te faire, quelqu'un à te présenter.

_ A oui et qui est-ce ? _Questionna Derek sans cacher un sourire amusé._

Silence. Encore. La respiration de Stiles s'accéléra et il révéla:

_ Oh et puis j'en ai marre!

Il marcha droit vers Derek et s'arrêta à un pas de ce dernier.

_ Ecoute Derek, ce que j'essaye de te dire c'est que je suis amoureux de toi. Je t'aime, ok ? Et toi, tu décides de partir comme ça? Et le pire, c'est que tu n'allais même pas me le dire, tu allais partir comme un voleur! Bordel, pourquoi tu ne remarques jamais rien, pourquoi tu ne me remarques pas ? J'ai eu mal quand tu t'es dirigé vers la prof d'anglais, j'ai eu tellement mal, je me suis demandé; pourquoi elle, pourquoi pas moi? C'est à ce moment que j'ai reconnu ce sentiment, bordel, mais je suis amoureux d'un crétin de loup, je suis vraiment trop con! Je suis amoureux de toi Derek Hale, réagis.

Derek ne réagit pas. Sous le choc de l'annonce que vint de lui révélait l'adolescent qui part ce rasseoir sur la chaise. Sa respiration s'accélérait, rapidement et Derek n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur ce qu'il devait faire. Avait-il bien entendu ? Est-il devenu fou ? Non, je pense qu'il était bel et bien sérieux, sinon, pourquoi aurait-il mit Cora sur le coup ? Derek commença à analyser la scène qui venait de se dérouler. Pourquoi cette déclaration lui faisait plaisir ? "Oh mon dieu" _hurla le loup à l'intérieur de lui._ Ce gamin réussissait toujours à le mettre dans tous ses états nerveux, ils considéraient les gens qui l'entourer avec ignorance, mais avec Stiles, c'est différent. Comment ne c'est-il pas rendu compte lui-même de ses propres sentiments? Peut-être à cause de son cœur, restait en hibernation trop longtemps pour finir par ne plus s'acclimater à ce genre d'attitude. Il soupira bruyamment, faisant sursauter Stiles de sa chaise. Il se dirigeât vers la chaise et posa un genou à terre, mettant son visage près de l'oreille de Stiles.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi? _Murmurât-il._

_ Rien, que tu me repousses, que tu me dises que tu ne partages pas les mêmes sentiments que moi .

_ Et si... _Il marqua une pause, hésitant à finir sa phrase. _Et si, ce n'était pas le cas.

_ Je ne t'en voudrais pas tu sais, je com... Attend, quoi? _Dit-il, surpris, en tournant la tête de façon à ce que leurs visages soit face à face avec quelques centimètres d'air pour les séparer._

_ Et si ce n'était pas le cas ? Quelle était ta proposition, Stiles?

_ Je n'avais pas envisagé cette possibilité mais, quand tu reviendras de ton voyage, si tu reviens, pourquoi ne pourrions nous pas nous, fréquenter?

Derek approcha son visage de celui de Stiles, colla son nez au sien et souffla sur sa bouche, avant de reculer. Stiles en était totalement retourné, vraiment mal à l'aise.

_ C'était quoi ça?

_ Ta proposition me parait pas mauvaise. Je vais y réfléchir pendant mon voyage.

Il sortit de la pièce, mais laissa échapper un "C'est une promesse." d'une voix douce et calme que Stiles n'entendait que rarement. Puis, il s'éclipsa, laissant le jeune homme complètement choqué, à deux doigts de tombait en larmes. Une boule se reforma au creux de son cœur, une boule d'abandon. Ça y est, il est parti et il ne le reverra surement jamais. Et encore les pensées revinrent. Derek allait surement l'oublier pendant son voyage, sans aucun doute. Après tout, qui était-il pour lui? Une promesse ne compte pas dans une vie entière. Il tenta un dernier espoir:

_ Je sais que tu m'entends, Derek, alors, sache que je t'attendrais, que ce soit un, deux, dix, ou vingt ans, je t'attendrait tant que ta réponse ne me sera pas parvenue. Je t'aime, sale loup aigri.

* * *

Donc, des reviews? Donner moi _vos avis_, ici ou sur la deuxième partie, s'il vous plait. Je publie pour votre plaisir mais également pour le mien et chaque commentaire peut m'aider à m'améliorer. J'espère que cela vous a plu. A bientôt.


	2. Seconde partie

Bonjour ou bonsoir. Voici donc la deuxième partie qui est également la fin de mon two-shot :**_ "Et le loup sort du bois"_**. Cette deuxième partie se situe quatre ans après la première. C'est la première fois que j'écrit sur Teen Wolf est je suis assez fière de mon travail. Même si toutes critiques est accepter. Bonne lecture.

* * *

**_Seconde partie._**

Il avait garé sa veille jeep devant la maison, ou plutôt les ruines de la maison familiale des Hale. Il était installé sur le siège conducteur et observait la bâtisse d'un air hésitant. Même si le temps passé, cette maison lui était toujours effrayante, si ce n'est peut-être les évènements qui s'y sont passés ou alors le propriétaire. Stiles Stilinski ne pouvait identifier la raison de sa nervosité. Stiles était désormais âgé de vingt-deux ans et, il venait passer ses vacances d'été à Beacon Hills, chez son père. Il était encore à l'université, poursuivant ses études dans la recherche scientifique. Mais que faisait-il exactement ? Cette question tournait en boucle dans la tête de l'étudiant. Au lieu de profiter de l'été avec son meilleur ami, il était là, en pleine forêt, attendant de se décider à rentrer dans l'entre du loup, de son loup. Ou tout simplement, il attendait que le loup sorte par lui-même. Bon, il devait se l'avouer, sur ce coup, il ne montrait aucune forme de courage.

Stiles examina l'édifice devant lui. Derek était parti pendant plus de quatre ans et n'avait jamais remis les pieds dans cette ville. Pourquoi revient-il s'installer dans ce vieux trou? Surtout qu'il s'était installé à New York, rien que cela! Il scruta chaque trou qu'offrait le bois moisis à la recherche d'une paire d'yeux dorés ou même bleu. Mais il ne vit rien, deux possibilités vint à lui: Soit Derek n'était pas chez lui, soit il ne voulait décemment pas le voir. La deuxième option ressemblait bien au loup. Après tout, c'était compréhensible. La dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés face à face, Stiles avait mis Derek dans une drôle de situation; il lui avait exposé ses sentiments, avant que le loup ne quitte la ville. Il l'avait promis qu'il l'attendrait et, c'est ce qu'il a fait...

Pendant ces quatre longues années, Stiles avait mené sa vie d'étudiant comme n'importe quel étudiant banal. Il fit de nouvelles rencontres, se lia d'amitié, fit des soirées pokers et des soirées bien arrosés et eut des histoires des relations. Mais lorsqu'il se remettait à penser, quelques secondes, toutes ses pensées revenaient directement chez lui, à Beacon Hills, à ses amis et à Derek. Ce type l'attirait comme un aimant et s'en était terrifiant. Alors, chaque année, pendant les vacances d'été et de Noël, il revenait. Il revenait pour voir, son père, sa mère, Mélissa, qui s'était rapprochée de son père et qui fessait de Scott bien plus que son meilleur ami, un frère. Et chaque fois qu'il revenait, il espérait que Scott lui annonce que l'ex Alpha est revenu. Mais jamais, non jamais, en quatre ans, il n'eût cette nouvelle.

Sauf cette année. Cette année, il était arrivé plus tôt, en juillet. Tout simplement pour aider Scott, qui s'était encore une fois mis dans un pétrin monumental. Il s'était installé dans un appartement au centre-ville qu'il louait chaque été, il ne déballait jamais ces cartons et l'appartement n'était pas vraiment meublé. Faute de temps et d'argent, car l'étudiant n'a le temps que pour étudier, la vie professionnelle, ce n'est pas encore pour lui. C'était un matin, un samedi, à six heures du matin. Quelqu'un avait sonné chez lui. Il s'était levé, grognon, et avait ouvert. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en voyant sa meilleure amie derrière la porte. Sa meilleure amie, aussi loup-garou, aussi appelé Cora Hale. Elle lui avait littéralement fondu dans les bras. Stiles avait été le plus heureux ce jour-là. Cora et lui avait gardé contact, par téléphone, Cora avait été là, lorsque Scott était absent et les deux amis s'étaient énormément rapprochés. Cora était devenue celle qui le rapproche de Derek. Elle lui racontait tout, ce qu'il fessait, où il allait. Stiles ignorait si Derek était au courant de ses conversations téléphoniques, mais honnêtement, il ne voulait pas vraiment le savoir. Peut-être Derek pensait-il que Stiles était un gamin inutile et immature, impossible de se détacher ? Oui peut-être et ceci effrayer le jeune homme.

Et même si Cora était revenue et que Derek aussi. Ce dernier n'avait pas donné de signe de vie depuis son arrivée en ville. Et cela avait agacé Stiles. Stiles aurait voulu, au bout de deux jours débarquait chez lui et lui demandait des explications, mais Scott l'en avait dissuadé. Il lui avait rappelé, que rien n'engageait Derek à Stiles que même s'il était revenu, cela ne voulait pas pour autant dire qu'il voulait le revoir. Et l'étudiant en fût vexé, vexer parce que c'était bien la vérité et que cela faisait mal. Peut-être avait-il attendu quatre ans, une personne qui ne sera jamais à lui... Stiles n'aimait pas penser à cela. Le loup lui manquer, il lui manque horriblement. Ca faisait quatre ans qu'il lui manquait.

C'était honteux. Stiles savait ce qu'il voulait et le voilà, quatre ans plus tard, coincé dans sa jeep, devant la maison de Derek, oui, c'était honteux. Il poussa un soupir bruyant en signe de découragement. Puis, il se donna une tape sur ses joues, comme signe d'encouragement et se décida à pénétrait les lieux. Il devait faire face à Derek et crever l'abcès. Pour avoir une réponse et essayer de trouver une solution pour avancer, si la réponse serait négative... Après tout, il ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre en débarquant chez le loup comme ça. Il voulait avoir une réponse, une réponse à sa proposition. Peut-être Derek allait-il le jeter... Ou peut-être pas. Stiles n'avait jamais vraiment compris le loup. Il était une énigme très spéciale. Une énigme très complexe mais pas impossible à résoudre. Il a toujours eut cette capacité à éloigner les gens qui s'approche trop près de lui. Mais, Stiles était passé outre cela, il avait perçu un Derek meilleur...

Arrivé à destination, il monta quatre à quatre les marches qui menait à la demeure et pénétra les lieux; sans prendre la peine de frappait à la porte. Cora lui avait dit qu'elle serait au centre commercial, donc Derek serait seul chez lui.

_ Derek? _Appela-t-il timidement en fessant quelque pas dans l'entrée._

N'obtenant aucune réponse, elle explora les pièces du rez-de-chaussée, puis ne trouvant aucunes âmes, décida de monter à l'étage. C'était évident que le loup voulait l'ignorer, il se cachait. Stiles passa en revue toutes les pièces, en exceptant celles qui comportaient un trou béant comme fenêtre. Il finit par atterrir dans une pièce, une chambre. Il reconnut la veste en cuir de Derek étalait sur le lit et nombreuses de ses affaires sur le bureau. En bon fouineur qu'il est, il se mit à explorer les nombreux documents. Le vent circulait sur les murs de bois, émettant un bruit sinistre et même en plein jour, ce bruit additionner à des craquements de parquets ne pouvait empêcher des frisons dans le dos de l'étudiant. Cette maison était vraiment flippante! Il observer du coin de l'œil une silhouette, qu'il devina appartenir à Derek. Le loup sort du bois! _Ria t'il intérieurement._

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fous là Stiles ? _Demanda d'un ton sec le loup._

_ Moi aussi je suis contente de te voir Derek.

_ Ne me fais pas répéter Stiles. _Dit le concerné agaçait. _

_ A ton avis, qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? Je veux qu'on parle.

_ Parler ? Parler de quoi?

_ T'es sérieux là? Tu sais depuis combien de temps je t'attends ?

_ Tu m'as vraiment attendu ? _Ria-t-il._

_ Tu te fous de la gueule ? Bien sur que je t'ai attendu, je te l'ai promis. Je veux que l'on parle.

Stiles était vexer et Derek le sentit. Derek céda, il souffla, et s'assit simplement sur son lit, regardant le plus jeune. Stiles était complètement paniqué, mais il ne le laissa pas paraitre ni par sa tenue, ni par sa respiration. En quatre ans, il avait appris à métriser sa respiration pour se protéger des loups. Il s'assit aux côtés de Derek et lui dit calmement:

_ Je suis venu pour te parler. Pour prendre de tes nouvelles...

_ Cora t'en donnent assez non ?

_ Tu es au courant, j'aurais espérer que non.

_ Elle a parlé tout le temps de toi Stiles. J'en était presque jaloux.

_ Tu en étais quoi? J'ai pas bien entendu ?

_ Tais toi un peu.

_ Tu as réfléchit à ma proposition?

_ Oui.

_ Et quel est l'issus ? Sois honnête.

Stiles fixa avec intensité, attendant une réponse. Une chaleur s'installa au creux de son ventre, quelque chose qui pouvait exploser à tout moments, un sentiment nouveau. Mais aucune réponse, Derek pensa trouvait le paysage très intéressant.

_ Oh je vois... _Soupirât-il. _

Stiles sentit un début de crise de panique siniser en lui. Stiles voyait ses doigts commençait à trembler, comme lorsqu'il avait appris qu'il ne reverrait plus jamais sa mère. Derek le remarqua et fixa à son tour le jeune avec gravité.

_ Stiles ?

_ Tu ne veux pas de moi. Je vois, tout es clair. Tu ne veux pas de moi. J'aurais du m'en douter. J'aurais du me détacher, suivre les conseils de Scott, j'aurais du. Tu ne veux pas de moi... Pourquoi ? Je suis trop faible ? Pas assez bien ? Inutile ?

Sa respiration devenait de plus en plus bruyante au fur et à mesure que les idioties sortaient de sa bouche d'humain et le loup s'en inquiéta fortement.

_ Stiles, arrête de parler, calme toi.

_ Que je me calme ? J'ai bousiller quatre ans de ma vie à t'attendre, à me dire que quand tu reviendras, tu m'accueilleras les bras ouvert et que ce sera le bonheur parfait! Mais non, j'ai attendu quatre ans, un homme qui ne veux pas de moi, quatre longues années. Je n'aurais pas du venir ici, j'aurais du m'abstenir, j'aurais du t'ignorer, j'aurais du renoncer!

_ Qu'est-ce qui te fais croire que tu dois renoncer à moi ?

Après tout, Derek n'avait rien dit, tout ceci était dans la tête de Stiles. Et dans sa tête, c'étai le chaos. Alors que dans la tête de son vis-à-vis, tout était clair et ceux, depuis bien longtemps désormais. Il avait voyagé, vu de nouvelle personne, et connu pleins d'aventure. Mais maintenant ce qu'il voulait c'était le calme, avoir une famille et des amis. Seulement le bonheur. Car désormais, il connaissait la vraie définition du bonheur et ça définition ne contenait qu'un mot: Stiles. Le loup s'approcha de l'hyperactif, une once d'hésitation dans le regard, il plaça ses mains de part et d'autre du visage de Stiles. Ce seul contact fit monter en pointe le rythme cardiaque de se dernier, mais il prononça, dans un murmure déchirant :

_ Parce que tu m'as laissé espérer pour aujourd'hui me rejeter.

_ Quand t'es-je rejeter ?

Et Derek ne laissa pas le temps à Stiles de répondre. Pour dissiper tout les doutes du plus jeune, Derek s'approcha encore plus du visage de Stiles faisant disparaitre les quelques centimètres d'air qui les séparés pour joindre leurs lèvres. Stiles garda les yeux ouvert, tentant de se persuader que c'était belle et bien la réalité. Stiles avait tant espérait ce baiser. Ce baiser il l'attendait depuis très longtemps et ce baiser le délivra de toutes ses souffrances. De tout ce mal, de tout ce manque qu'avait creusé Derek au sein de son cœur. Derek, avec grande délicatesse réussit à le calmer, à lui faire oublier toutes ses années d'attente. Tout s'envola, tout se brisa soigneusement. Seule l'instant compta, la sensation du corps de l'autre sur le sien. Les lèvres du loup explorèrent tranquillement le cou de son compagnon tandis que ses doigts se posèrent tendrement sous sa chemise, arrachant un à un les boutons.

Stiles sentait tout son être frissonnait de désir, les gestes étaient naturels, instinctifs et l'envie de posséder le corps de l'autre était trop forte. Tous leurs muscles étaient contrôlés par l'unique force de leur désir mutuel. Les baisers s'enchaînèrent plus sauvages et plus affamés les uns que les autres mais Stiles marqua une pause et se détacha de son compagnon :

_ Ca veut dire quoi tout ça ? Dois-je en déduire que ma proposition te plait ?

_ Tu es vraiment stupide ou tu le fait exprès ? Bien sûr quelle me plait !

_ Excuses moi, je voulais juste être …

Et Derek se jeta littéralement sur la chemise de Stiles, la délaissant au sol afin de laisser sa langue parcourir le ventre de ce dernier.

_ Je serais vous, je m'arrêterais là, à moins que vous ne vouliez nous jouez un porno ! _Ria une voix dernière les deux amants. _

Ils se retournèrent tous les deux et se détachèrent gênaient de voir Cora et Scott dans l'encastrement de la porte. Scott laissait échapper des injures en détournant le regard du spectacle qui lui était offert. Derek ne put empêcher un grognement en signe de mécontentement tandis que Stiles rait de la situation avec Cora.

_ On va chez moi ? _Proposa Stiles en agrippant la main de son compagnon._

Et Derek accepta, bien trop pressé de finir ce qu'il avait commencé.

_ Tu vois Scott, c'est ça que mon frère est venu chercher en revenant ici. Il est venu récupérer son bonheur.

* * *

J'espère que ceci vous as fait plaisir comme il m'a fait plaisir de l'écrire. Des reviews ? Donnez moi vos avis, n'hésitez pas à critiquer. Vos commentaires m'aident à m'améliorer. A bientôt.


End file.
